


Intricate Rituals/Bad Influence

by redarro



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Intricate Rituals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but he loves dick:'), roy is a bad influence, wingman donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarro/pseuds/redarro
Summary: It's the Titan's monthly kickback, and Donna is finally making Roy admit his feelings for Dick.





	Intricate Rituals/Bad Influence

The Titans had a rule: on the third Saturday of every month, they did not fight crime. They let their mentors handle their separate cities and the young adults can hang out in the tower. It’s been tradition for the last 5 years. Of course when they were kids it was more them watching movies and knocking out by 10pm. Roy brought the first beer after his 16th birthday and that changed the game. Next thing you know, Donna was smuggling in high quality rum that could even get a speedster a little tipsy and Garth brought an Atlantean strain of pot he called “sea-weed.” Basically, it was their one time a month as a team where they would unwind and pretend they were just normal teens, not superheroes. 

This fine Saturday evening, they were lounged in the lobby area of the Titans Towers, all in casual wear. Wally was lounging upside down in a butterfly chair, hand-roll nestled between his fingers. Across the room was Garth, sitting on a beanbag sipping a beer. In between them is a small circular table, sporting a bong and a couple of beers. Also around the table was a three-seat couch, Dick at the end, choosing what songs to play next. Meanwhile, Roy went to the kitchen to get more snacks, followed by Donna.

Back in the day, Donna and Roy dated. They quickly learned that they were better as friends than romantic partners, but their relationship enhanced their friendship. The duo became more comfortable with talking about their crushes in their free time. Later on, Roy felt brave enough to admit to Donna - in confidence - that he may or may not have a slight crush on the Boy Wonder. In turn Donna admitted she had a thing for a certain Tamarian on the team. They then would sometimes mention little moments with their crushes they could only talk about with each other. While Donna ended up dating her object of affection, Roy was far from his own. He was still moping and pining after the first Robin. After months of Roy complaining to Donna about how he had such a big crush on Dick, she was more than fed up. Tonight she had noticed they were sitting a little closer than usual, so she decided to take initiative. 

“So,” she leans against the counter, beer in hand. “Noticed you and Dickie were extra touchy tonight, what’s that all about?”

“Nothing.” Roy grumbles, slamming the fridge door shut. 

“Really? Snuggling on a couch is ‘nothing?’” She rolls her eyes.

“We weren’t snuggling.” He snaps, pouring a bowl of dry cereal. “We were just sitting by each other.”

“With your legs intertwined?”

“Platonic leg intertwining.”

Donna dips her head down to glance at Roy’s now hidden face. “Are you,” she examines closer. “Are you blushing, Harper?”

Roy snaps his head away. “No.” He quickly defends.

“Okay, whatever, loverboy.” Donna grabs the box of cereal. “And your recent interest in sugary cereals that are clearly not welcome in the Wayne household - also not related to our favorite Dickie?”

“I’m allowed to explore different foods, Donna.” He yanks the Sugar Puff box from her hand. Brandished on the front is an animated cloud mascot.

“That doesn’t qualify as food, and you know it.” She readjusts, holding Roy’s shoulder back to look at her square-on. Roy tried to turn around but Donna ensured he could not go far with her Amazonian strength. “Listen. Roy. You only have so much time before Robin loses interest in you,” Roy opens his mouth to object, but Donna stops him. “And before you say he isn’t into you, how do you know? I was sure a literal princess couldn’t love me, but I was wrong. And you encouraged me to stretch out my neck to talk to her, and now I’m encouraging you to reach out your neck for Dick. At least try tonight. Or so help me Hera.”

He sighs, looking down. “I can’t promise anything.” Donna glares at him, tightening her grip on his shoulders. “Okay, okay, I’ll try!” He relents. “Christ, you’re strong.” 

Donna gives him a gentle smile, releases her hands, and rushes to the couch before Roy can react. “Goddammit,” He mumbles, grabbing his food, hustling behind her.

Racing to the couch, Donna ensures to sit on the end farthest away from Dick, to force Roy in the middle. She giggles as she collapses and takes a sip of her beer. Roy follows suit, uncomfortably adjusting himself to leave a healthy amount of room between him and Dick. Donna glances over to Roy and gives him a pointed look. She nods towards the boy wonder, who looks bored out of his mind, scrolling on his phone. Roy responds with a look as if to say, “Please don’t make me talk to him.” She gives another one of her signature mom looks - god, she’s gonna be good at that some day - and Roy resigns. He clears his voice, “Hey boy wonder,” he starts with a crooked grin. “Why aren’t you partaking in the fun?”

Dick shrugs. “I live with Batman, remember? World’s greatest detective? It’s not like I can sneak into the house smelling like pot or booze.”

“But you’ve come home high before, right?” Garth asks.

“Nah, I always spend the night here, but tomorrow I have to babysit Jay in the morning because Bruce has a meeting at Wayne Enterprises or something, I don’t know. I just have to be home tonight and don’t want to piss off the bat.”

“I bet he had a bong back in the day, when he was our age.” Donna ponders, leaning back in her seat, reaching for the bag of chips.

“A batbong!” Wally cries out, causing a chorus of laughter. He receives a high-five from Donna. During the symphony of Bat-Brand jokes, Roy swallows his pride and leans closer to his friend.

“Hey,” Roy mumbles just so Dick can hear him. “I know it’s been a long week for you, with all the shit Bats is making you do. You’re exhausted, and don’t try to tell me different: I know you too well.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old red lighter. He takes the joint out of his other pocket and takes it to his own lips. Lighting the roll between his teeth, he breathes in and takes the joint out between his lips. Almost instinctively, he wraps his right arm around Dick’s shoulder, joint still pressed around his two fingers. “Do me a favor, and take one hit. I know Bats won’t care if you just had a little bit of pot before turning in for the night. It’s not like he hasn’t already deduced what we do here every month. So kickback, relax, and enjoy the party.” 

Dick looks at his friend with focus in his eyes. Never had Roy been so close to him like this, well besides that one mission a few years back where they got stuck in an air duct, but that didn’t count. This way Roy up close and personal, his arm resting on Dick’s back, eyes inches away from his own. It then dawns on Dick that Roy has very striking features he had never admired this up close and personally. Roy’s blue eyes were heavy lidded with dark circles under, now tinted red around the edges of the whites of his eyes. But they share an understanding, one that tells Dick that he really can relax. 

Finally, Dick caves. He leans over and presses his lips on the end, and breathes in. He holds this for a moment, as Roy removes the joint from his mouth, but still maintains the arm rested around his shoulders. Feeling his lungs and throat burn, he coughs out a small puff of smoke. Dick is not a known smoker like the rest of the team has been known to do. Frankly, Dick does not drink that much either. Roy is probably a terrible influence on him, Dick acknowledges that much. But as to why his opinions carry that much weight? Dick really did not want to think too hard about that.

Realizing a couple beats have gone by, Dick turns his head to give Roy a lazy grin. “Happy, Harper?”

Roy feels his heart stuck in his throat as he clears his throat to respond, “Yeah.” _Smooth one, dumbass,_ he thinks to himself.

For a moment, the boys notice their proximity once again. Roy’s arm had naturally lowered to the small of Dick’s back. Their thighs were pressed against each other, now noticeably radiating heat. There could not have been fives inches between their faces. It was at this point Dick realizes how plump Roy’s lips are. They protrude outward in almost a pouting fashion and honestly Dick wasn’t too sure as to how he hadn’t noticed that until right now. Out of instinct, Dick licks his own lips. 

On the other end, Roy’s heart is beating so fast he is worried it might pump out of his chest. He was scanning Dick’s entire face for signs of attraction. A lift of an eyebrow. A raise of the corners of his lip. A twitch of a jaw. A flick of his beautiful blue eyes. Something. Anything. And then he glances at Roy’s lips. And he licks his own. Roy feels his soul leave his body. Should he make a move? Is this his chance to kiss Dick? Or is he misreading the situation and about to ruin their friendship?

Before Roy can make up his mind, Dick pulls back. Dick considers. _I’m straight, and even if I wasn’t, I won’t make out with my friend. Even if he has the softest looking lips I’ve ever seen._ Realizing the Dick clears his throat and gets up. “I’m gonna get some chips.” Roy drops his hand, realizing the absence of Dick’s warm back. 

Then does he notice how quiet the room has got.

And how every set of eyes was on him.

The other three heroes were staring, all with various expressions. Wally fosters a surprised appearance, as if it had just dawned on him how the relationship between his two best friends has grown over the year. His face even carried a hint of mischief, as if he were plotting a scheme to get them together. Meanwhile Garth looked dumbfounded, never realizing this relationship and frankly confused by a good portion of this conversation. Donna’s expression, one may ask?

Donna is fairly certain she is going to kill Roy for being such an idiot and passing up a perfect opportunity, and it shows in her facial expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you would like a part two! I have some ideas about more of Dick's perspective and a part two including spin the bottle :eye emoji: buuuuut also I am awful at finishing things


End file.
